


Worth Your Weight in Gold

by maybegasoline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Drarry is life but lesbian Drarry is extra life, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, For Kat, Gift!Fic, Lesbian Drarry, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegasoline/pseuds/maybegasoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird, Draco thought to herself, sitting together with Harry Potter in the sun, speaking as if they were friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Your Weight in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambitioncutsusdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/gifts).



If Draco was perfectly honest with herself, she was really only staying outside in the stifling heat because Harry wanted to.

It was hot, much too hot for October, and it felt like Harry’s eyes shot her with heat under her fierce stare, and Draco could feel her palms start to sweat. Shaking her sleek blonde curls out of her face and fanning herself with her hand, she undid another button of her school blouse, revealing a sliver of milky white skin that secretly, though she would never admit it even to herself, she hoped would draw Harry’s attention. 

It was weird, sitting together with Harry Potter in the sun, speaking as if they were friends. Like they had been friends all along. The first months of their eighth year at Hogwarts had been the weirdest experience of Draco's life so far, which, Draco had to admit to herself, was kind of saying a lot, considering the things she'd been through.

The weirdest part of it all was Draco's new friendship (friendship? Could you even call it that?) with Potter, of course. It had started on the very first day of school with reluctant sorry's and blushing thank you's for things neither of them wanted to talk about, and it escalated slowly over time through trust and camaraderie into the new, weird dynamic of almost-best-friends-but-not-really that they were currently stuck in, and Draco had never really quite known what to make of it. 

She felt as though even they were so close to each other, they were still miles apart, in mind and in age and in everything. They had both done an awful lot of growing up over the past year, and this new sense of adulthood suited Harry. She didn’t look like the other girls anymore, and Draco found that interesting, to say the least. (So interesting, in fact, Draco's staring habit had gotten a lot worse.) Harry’s mess of dark hair was cropped short, she rarely wore makeup and she had completely disregarded the school uniform skirt for girls, instead choosing to wear the boys’ trousers. It was something no other girl in the history of Hogwarts had ever gotten away with, but Draco figured being the Savior of the Wizarding World probably came with a few advantages. 

Draco didn’t mind. It suited Harry, the boyish look, and it was as if the old Harry Potter was already dead and forgotten, and this new short haired, natural, serious, smiling person had returned from the dead instead. Gone was the girl Draco had always assumed was going to end up with one of the Weasleys, and now Draco couldn’t see anyone in Harry’s future, at least not clearly.

“We’ve come a long way,” said Harry and broke the silence, and Draco snapped out of her daze at the sound of her voice. “If someone had told me a year ago that I would be sitting under a tree with Draco Malfoy, acting as though we’ve been friends forever, I never would have believed it.”

“Neither would I,” Draco agreed, because things had changed so quickly after the war was over, and she was finally beginning to understand why Harry had always gotten under her skin all those years. She placed her hand softly upon Harry’s resting on the ground between them, and turned her gaze out over the lake quickly because she was afraid to see Harry’s reaction.

“Ron and Hermione think you’ll hurt me,” Harry said softly, and Draco turned to look at her in surprise, “but I don’t think so. I think we’ve both had enough of hurt in our lives as it is.”

When Draco didn’t respond, Harry sighed and shifted slightly closer to her in the grass, resting her head tentatively against Draco’s shoulder.

“I think –“, she began to whisper (and as her breath hit Draco’s neck in soft, hot spurts Draco failed to hide the shiver that ran down her spine), but she got quickly interrupted by Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff.

“So, you’ve got yourself a little Death Eater girlfriend, Potter?” he shouted at them across the courtyard, and Draco felt Harry tensing beside her. 

“I wish,” Draco muttered to herself with a sigh, and she hated that such a simple comment could make tears start to burn in her eyes (because she had known coming back to Hogwarts wouldn’t be easy, not after what she had done in the war, but she still didn’t know how to deal with all the hate that surrounded her) and beside her, Harry gasped and turned to her.

“Did you mean that?” she said, but Draco stoically ignored her, not wanting to make things worse. Harry put a finger to Draco’s chin and forced her to turn to look her in the eyes, and Draco didn’t know what to do.

“Was that a joke?” Harry continued, quite sternly, and Draco was helpless, she could only shake her head.

The smile that grew on Harry’s lips was blinding and gorgeous, and before any of them had the time to reconsider their actions somehow Draco found herself with a mouthful of Harry Potter and it was not at all unpleasant. Harry kissed determinately, eagerly, bravely, just like everything else she did, and as a hand knotted itself into Draco’s curls and they both drew themselves closer, Draco could only regret having wasted years and years not doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> To Kat because I love her!


End file.
